


Por los viejos tiemppos

by AL_Ships_and_chips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Ships_and_chips/pseuds/AL_Ships_and_chips
Summary: Harry y Louis se reunen luego de casi 5 años del "descanzo" de One Direction y de haber terminado su relación, sabiendo que tienen pendiente una última conversación.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Falling

Su mánager le había dicho que no hacía falta ir, pero ya que estaba en Londres pensó ¿Por qué no? Sabía que Niall también se encontraba en la ciudad e iría a la reunión así que era una buena oportunidad para pasar una tarde con su viejo amigo y compañero de banda.

Al llegar al edificio encontró a su querido compañero hablando y riendo con algunos de los ejecutivos que solían trabajar con ellos

-Es bueno escuchar esa escandalosa risa de nuevo -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-¡Harry! Me alegra verte -respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él -No pensé que fueras a venir

-Yo tampoco en realidad, pero regreso a Los Ángeles hasta pasado mañana y la verdad si quería husmear un poco sobre todo esto

-Que bien, bueno subamos de una vez que creo que ya va a comenzar la reunión

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones se encontró con una sorpresa que aun no podía decidir si era grata o no. Allí estaba Louis, su ex Louis. No lo tomen a mal, su ruptura no fue nada escandalosa y en realidad lo manejaron bastante bien. Luego de 3 años de relación terminaron en 2014, la presión de la fama y el mismo estrés de sus carreras los forzaron a finalmente aceptar que no podrían estar juntos, a pesar de eso acordaron tolerarse por el bien del grupo. Luego de algunos meses ya los dos estaban completamente tranquilos… quizá fue la madurez de ambos o quizás fue que de vez en cuando cogían en la parte trasera del tourbus, solamente para saciar sus necesidades claro… su ex romance no tenía nada que ver con eso… obvio. 

Todo iba tranquilo hasta 2016 cuando Louis tuvo un hijo con una chica que a penas conocía, Harry ni siquiera sabía por qué le molestó tanto, quizás porque varias veces se plantearon tener un futuro juntos, una familia juntos y aunque eso había sido años atrás, desde la noticia del bebé cortaron prácticamente toda comunicación entre ellos.

-¡Tommo!

-¡Nialler! -se saludaron ambos con un buen abrazo

Se notaba que ambos hablaban seguido, no era de extrañarse, Niall era de las personas más sociables que Harry conocía y sabía que Horan mantenía buena comunicación con todos los miembros del grupo. Luego de eso Niall entró a la sala de reuniones y sabía que era su turno de saludar a su excompañero, sin saber si este estaría molesto por la forma en la que su amistad se perdió de la noche a la mañana.

-Hola… te vez bien -dijo sonando más tímido de lo que pretendía

-¡Hey! Harry hola -respondió dándole un rápido abrazo -tu también te vez muy bien

-Gracias… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, esta semana tuve un descanso de la gira y tuve a Freddie conmigo ¿Y tú?

-Que bien, me alegra, yo regreso el viernes a L.A. para…

-Caballeros, la reunión va a comenzar -los llamó el mánager de Louis para que entraran a la sala.

La reunión era para discutir los planes del décimo aniversario de la creación de One Direction, con cada uno de los cinco integrantes teniendo contratos con otras disqueras no era tan fácil lanzar un nuevo sencillo pero luego de varias negociaciones los managers de los 5 aceptaron terminar de grabar y lanzar Just Can’t Let Her Go como un regalo para los fans, era una vieja canción que se pensaba añadir en Midnigth Memories pero nunca se terminó de grabar por varios inconvenientes de la gira en 2012.

También se habló de una aparición en The Late Late Show pero debido a los diferentes horarios de cada uno se descartó la opción, no era tan sencillo aparecer en un programa cuando 3 de los integrantes se iban a encontrar en diferentes continentes. Luego de dos horas la reunión se dio por terminada y al salir lo primero que hizo Niall fue poner sus brazos alrededor de sus compañeros

-Señores tengo 4 horas antes de que mi vuelo a Dublín salga así queeeee ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un bar? Por los viejos tiempos -propuso el irlandés y la verdad es que hablar un poco y ponerse al día con sus amigos no era mala idea

-Me parece bien

-Buena idea

Se dirigieron a uno de los bares que solían frecuentar más en los mejores años de 1D, uno bastante exclusivo donde no era tan fácil que se crearan multitudes a su alrededor. Bebieron y hablaron, hablaron mucho, de los álbumes de cada uno, de las diferencias de salir de gira por su cuenta, de cómo ahora cada uno marcaba su propio estilo en sus canciones. También hablaron de lo divertido que era no tomarse para nada en serio los ensayos de las giras, de las pláticas que tenían en el tourbus, de como obedecían cada tonto impulso que les venía a la mente, después de todo estamos hablando de los chicos que tuvieron un éxito mundial escribiendo una canción sobre su amor al pollo frito. Las horas pasaron volando y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Niall ya estaba contra reloj

-¡Mierda! -grito al darse cuanta de la hora -Los dejo caballeros, ha sido todo un placer hablar con ustedes -dijo antes de abrazar a cada uno

-Totalmente, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido -respondió Louis

-Solo dí cuando Tommo, sabes que no es difícil hacerme venir a un bar -añadió antes de irse

A pesar de que ahora estaban solos, el ambiente estaba bastante relajado por lo que habían bebido así que tal vez no era tan mala idea quedarse a conversar un poco más, después de todo la estaban pasando bien. Lograron mantener el flujo de la conversación sobre las giras y sus proyectos como solistas, todo iba bastante bien hasta que se escuchó en la radio

 _Ahora el más reciente sencillo de Harry Styles ¡Falling!_ Y comenzó la canción… Harry no sabía a donde voltear a ver para evitar ver a Louis pero este solo veía fijamente uno de los parlantes del bar

-Es una canción preciosa, bueno todas tus canciones son muy buenas en realidad -dijo volteando a ver y dándose cuenta de que Harry estaba un poco sonrojado

-Muchas gracias, tu álbum también es muy bueno

-Oh lo escuchaste

-Si

Hubo una extraña pausa entre ellos. Así que ambos habían escuchado las canciones que hicieron sobre el otro… no hacía falta preguntarlo, sabían de que se trataban ciertas canciones, en especial porque algunas hablaban de la misma situación. Harry terminó el resto de su bebida de un trago con la esperanza de inventar una excusa y regresar al hotel antes de que la conversación siguiera su curso.

-Creo que esas fueron suficientes bebidas por hoy, debería regresar al hotel

-Si claro, vámonos

Salieron del bar y Louis se dirigía hacia el parqueo cuando Harry intentó despedirse.

-Fue bueno verte…

-Espera, ¿vas a tomar un taxi?

-Sí bueno, Tom (su manager) me llevó a la reunión y umm Niall me trajo aquí así que…

-Tonterías, ven yo te llevo

-No hace falta, además es al otro lado de la ciudad

-¿Te estás quedando en el Savoy?

-Um sí

-Perfecto, debo dejar unas cosas en el estudio, está cerca de ahí, vamos

Genial. Al menos en el auto volvieron a hablar de cosas más triviales, cómo el equipo de futbol de Louis y que ahora tiene más tiempo libre para jugar. Trataron de mantener su atención en eso, pero en realidad ambos estaban reviviendo poco a poco aquellos años donde todo lo que les importaba era estar juntos.

-Hey -dijo Louis subiendo el volumen de la radio -tu amabas esta canción.

Había comenzado a sonar Pompeii, en realidad a ambos les encantaba la canción, en la gira siempre despertaban a Liam o Zayn cantándola a todo pulmón en el bus. Ambos rieron al recordarlo

-Que buenos tiempos -dijo riendo Harry

-Nos odiaron tanto por esta canción -añadió Louis y en ese momento la canción llegó al coro y automáticamente ambos empezaron a cantar a todo lo que daban

_But if you close your eyes_ _  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_(Pero si cierras los ojos,_

_¿casi parece como que no ha cambiado nada?_

_Y si cierras los ojos,_

_¿casi parece como que has estado aquí antes?_

_¿Cómo voy a ser optimista sobre esto?_

_¿Cómo voy a ser optimista sobre esto?)_

Cantaron la canción justo como solían hacerlo años atrás, riendo y disfrutando cada parte de ella. Por unos segundos, unos cuantos segundos, volvieron a ser solo un adolescentes tontos y enamorados que disfrutaban la compañía del otro.


	2. Too Young

Estaban casi a medio camino hacia el hotel cuando Louis salió de aquellos pensamientos recordó que necesitaba algunos papeles y una USB que tenía en su apartamento.

-Mierda la USB

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, acabo de recordar que necesito unas cosas que están en mi apartamento ¿Te molesta si nos desviamos? Estamos muy cerca de él en realidad

-No para nada

-Gracias

-Así que… te mudaste

-Sí hace un año, tiene una vista preciosa… ahí escribí varias canciones, deberías subir a verla.

Justo llegaron al edificio y como hoy era el día oficial de “Malas decisiones tomadas por Harry Styles” decidió aceptar la habitación y subir al apartamento. El lugar era bastante acogedor para ser un apartamento en medio de la ciudad. Louis le enseño su pequeño estudio, que era un cuarto con dos escritorios, varios instrumentos y papeleras tenía un ventanal con una vista realmente hermosa, especialmente porque el sol estaba poniéndose en ese momento. Harry se acercó bastante impresionado por la belleza del paisaje, mientras tanto Louis buscaba la USB y un sobre que necesitaba.

-En serio es muy bella la vista -dijo haciendo sonreír a Louis

-Lo sé, en serio inspira a pensar en muchas cosas -respondió aun buscando el sobre -ammm Harry, ¿puedes ver si entre esos papeles hay un sobre color gris? Siento el desastre -añadió mientras seguía moviendo varios de los papeles de uno de los escritorios

-Deberías ser más ordenado -respondió Harry riendo y comenzando a buscar

-Si bueno, hace poco saque algunas de las letras viejas para algunas canciones y pues mi proceso creativo no es exactamente lo más ordenado del mundo

Harry empezó a tomar algunos de los papeles que habían en el escritorio, viendo que algunos eran los borradores de las canciones de Louis, algunos tenían bastantes correcciones, algunos parece que se escribieron solos porque no tenían mayores tachones. Al parecer lo que más le costaba a Louis era escoger los nombres para las canciones, casi todos tenían al menos tres nombres anotados arriba o debajo de la letra “ ~~Should have never let you go~~ ~~Just you~~ **Always you** ” “ ~~ **Princess Park**~~ The Habit t ~~hat I can’t break~~ Solo **HABIT** ”

-Te preocupas demasiado por los títulos de tus canciones -dijo con una leve risa

-Si… tal vez utilice tu técnica de nombrar la canción con la primera fruta que me encuentre -respondió sarcástico

-Oye! Watermelon sugar no…

-Hablo de kiwi -lo interrumpió riendo -dame una explicación lógica para kiwi, te reto

Harry solo rio derrotado y continuó en lo que estaba. Trató de no leer demasiado pues consideraba un poco que era invadir la privacidad de Louis, aunque no pudo evitarlo cuando llegó a una de las hojas con más tachones garabatos y marcas que encontró. Louis estaba tan ocupado buscando que no se dio cuenta que Harry más bien permanecía inmóvil con una mano en la boca y ojos fijos en una hoja arrugada. Había encontrado una de las primeras canciones de Louis, la primera versión parece.

~~Lonely Too~~ **Too Young**

Éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber que teníamos todo

Demasiado joven, desearía haberlo visto todo el tiempo

Lamento haberte lastimado, ~~Harry~~ cariño, no, oh (¡no seas tan estúpido!)

Éramos muy jóvenes

He estado mirando mucho hacia atrás últimamente

A los mejores tres años de mi vida (a cuando teníamos 18 todavía, prueba cual suena mejor)

Es difícil pensar que alguna vez puedas odiarme

Pero todo se siente diferente ahora

Oh, no puedo creer que haya cedido a la presión.

Cuando nos dijeron que un amor como ~~el nuestro~~ este nunca duraría

Entonces dije adiós a esos hoyuelos y ojos verdes

Ahora me doy cuenta, sí, me doy cuenta

Éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber que teníamos todo

Demasiado joven, desearía haberlo visto todo el tiempo

Lamento haberte lastimado, ~~Ha~~ cariño, no, oh

Éramos muy jóvenes

Cara a cara en la mesa de la cocina

Esto es todo lo que he esperado

Ahora finalmente podemos tener una conversación

Que desearía haber tenido antes

Oh, no puedo creer que te deje escapar dos veces

 ~~Tal vez si te llamo y te digo que también lo siento~~ (No! eso es demasiado obvio)

Pero lo dejé porque no sabía nada mejor

Ahora me doy cuenta

Éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber que teníamos todo

Demasiado joven, desearía haberlo visto todo el tiempo

Lamento haberte lastimado, cariño, no, oh

Éramos muy jóvenes

Han pasado dos años desde que vi tu cara

Estoy tratando de encontrar algunas mejores palabras para decir

Antes de dejar que este momento se escape

Porque ahora me doy cuenta

Éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber que teníamos todo

Demasiado joven, desearía haberlo visto todo el tiempo

 **Y haber luchado más porque lo vales y siempre lo valdrás** (piensa en esa línea)

Éramos muy jóvenes

-Listo! Lo encontré al fin -dijo levantando el sobre y por fin viendo a Harry y dándose cuenta del enorme error que había cometido al dejar que Harry escarbara en el escritorio que estaba repleto de los borradores de sus primeras canciones.

-Lo siento no quise entrometerme en serio lo siento -dijo alejándose del escritorio y fijando su rostro en la ventana

-No te preocupes -respondió acercándose para ver que tan jodida era la situación. Too Young. Perfecto, no pudo haber encontrado algo peor, exhaló derrotado pensando en qué decir.

-¿Es por lo que dije en From the dinning table? -preguntó sin atreverse a voltear a verlo -esa parte de la canción parece un reclamo por no haber llamado pero juro que esa no era mi intención

-Un poco, creo que fue inconsciente, debo haberla escuchado unas mil veces -respondió causándole a Harry una leve sonrisa.

Luego de eso llegó otro silencio, uno que los estaba ahogando a ambos. Ya no había forma de evitar dicha conversación, todas las cosas que habían postpuesto por años estaban consumiéndolos a ambos.

-Creo que nos debemos una conversación

-Sí, definitivamente -respondió dejando salir un suspiro


	3. Fine Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin dijeron muchas de las cosas que guardaron desde la ruptura.

Decidieron ir a hablar tranquilamente al sofá, si iban a hacer esto era mejor hacerlo bien y salir de todo ello de una sola vez. Harry suspiró y se quedó viendo a la nada unos segundos antes de iniciar

-Creo que ummm… no sé cómo comenzar esto

-Tal vez yo sí, hay algo que no comprendí nunca ¿Cómo pasamos tan bien los primeros dos años y luego, todo se fue al carajo? Es decir, terminamos hace muchos años y nunca pareció afectarnos…

-Creo que nunca terminamos realmente, daba igual estar juntos o no… vivíamos en el bus de gira, en las habitaciones de hotel, nos veíamos todos los días… cogímos, muchas veces

-Sí pero cuando comenzó el descanso aun hablábamos, ¿qué cambió tanto? Dejaste de responder los mensajes, las llamadas, te mudaste

Harry solo sonrió tratando de ocultar lo que estaba pensando

-Creo que fue porque nunca me di cuenta de que en realidad saliste adelante sin mi… hasta que tuviste a Freddie

-Harry…

-Tenías el futuro que siempre quise para nosotros, pero yo no estaba en él

-Harry lo que pasó no… no fue así

-Sabía que no estabas con la madre de tu hijo pero… ahora tenías una verdadera razón para cambiar tu vida, tomar un camino diferente. Sabía que cualquier intento que hiciera para recuperarte iba a fracasar… la esperanza que tenía de volver a estar juntos se esfumo completamente cuando me entere… en ese momento las únicas opciones que pensaba que tenía eran huir o esperar a que rompieras mi corazón… así que me fui

-Hazz no… -dejó salir un suspiro -como hubiera querido que las cosas no fueran así, no eras solo un ex, también eras mi amigo y perderte me dolió tanto…

-Lo siento… yo jamás pude verte como solo un amigo… creo que eso influenció mucho las decisiones que tomé… pensaba que solo estaría mejor pero… fue la época más dura de mi vida

-Hazz sieno tanto eso… quiero que sepas, el día que nació Freddie… sí pensé mucho en ti y en todo lo que prometimos una vez… estaba muy feliz pero no podía evitar que todo era algo… injusto. Te llamé esperando que pudieras llegar pero, tu número ya era otro

-Lamento haber terminado las cosas así

-No yo lamento no haberte dicho como me sentía el último día que estuvimos en Nueva York ¿recuerdas? En la terraza del hotel… estuve a punto de decírtelo y luego me acobardé

Harry solo dejó salir una pequeña risa, claro que lo recuerda, escribió una puta canción sobre ello. Viendo todo eso, las cosas pudieron haber sido tan diferentes. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar aquello y ahora simplemente era demasiado tarde.

-Fuimos unos tontos, pero… creo que todo lo que pasó fue por una razón… cada quién hizo su carrera, tu tienes tu familia aquí y yo he hecho mi vida en Los Ángeles

-Sí supongo que tienes razón

-¿Estamos bien? -preguntó Harry extendiendo su mano

-Claro que sí -respondió Louis apartando la mano de Harry y dándole un abrazo en su lugar. Duró unos pocos segundos, pero cuando se separaron quedaron frente a frente, muy cerca. Harry tragó sabiendo que no debía dejar que lo que estaba pasando continuara

-Tengo que regresar al hotel

-Quédate -lo interrumpió Louis -Solo esta noche

-Louis… ya no somos niños de 19 años no vamos a volver a t…

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio Styles -dijo con tono un poco pesado, pero volviendo al susurro añadió -solo será una noche, la última si quieres

La verdad es que Harry no podía negar que sí quería quedarse, por Dios que sí quería, con cada parte de él. Pero no quería volver a comenzar toda la lucha que tuvo consigo mismo años atrás. Finalmente asintió sin romper contacto visual con Louis

-Esta bien, solo por hoy

Se quedó a cenar, en realidad si extrañaba cocinar junto a Louis. Siempre era toda una experiencia y la verdad era agradable poder sentirse de 17 años otra vez. Sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado. Estaban recogiendo los platos luego de cenar, discutiendo sobre como claramente Friends es superior a How I met your mother

-Estás loco Harold -dijo Louis tirándole uno de los trapos de la cocina sin parar de reír.

-Necesitas otro maratón entonces -respondió riendo.

-¿Es una invitación o una amenaza? -sonrió Louis. Harry recogió el trapo y se quedó viendo a Louis a los ojos, acercándose para devolvérselo. Ambos sabían lo que estaba pensando el otro.

Louis cerró lentamente la distancia que había entre ellos y besó con delicadeza a Harry, casi con miedo de que si actuaba demasiado rápido Harry se arrepentiría de lo que hacían y saldría corriendo. Para su sorpresa, Harry respondió el beso con más fuerza y decisión de la que esperaba, puso sus manos en su cuello, halándolo hacia sí.

El deseo y la lujuria estaban presentes, pero no dominaban sus acciones. Esta noche querían sentirse el uno al otro, las manos de Louis vagaban por el pecho de Harry mientras que las de este se colocaban alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Lentamente fue desabotonando la camisa de Harry, sintiendo sus pectorales y su abdomen que ahora estaban mucho más marcados que antes.

-¿Vamos a la recamara? -preguntó Louis contemplando la respiración agitada de su acompañante

-Sí 

Una vez en la recámara de Louis, Harry se lanzó a besar el cuello de Louis. Se deshizo de su camisa y trazó un rastro de besos y lamidas a través de su pecho y abdomen. Llegó a la cintura de su exnovio, desabrochó su pantalón y acercó su cara a la ropa interior de Louis provocándolo y disfrutando de la familiar anticipación.

-No voy a mentir -apartó la ropa interior de su camino -he extrañado esto -y tomó el miembro de Louis en su mano, masajeando la punta con su pulgar

-Harry

En ese momento comenzó a deslizar su lengua por la longitud de su exnovio. El pecho de Louis subía y bajaba fuertemente mientras este trataba de reprimir los gemidos. Ver a Harry introducir casi todo su pene en su boca con un solo movimiento siempre había sido su debilidad.

-Oh Dios Harry -Puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de su novio, tirando levemente de su cabello mientras su cadera se movía casi involuntariamente. La boca de Harry hacía maravillas, y poco a poco Louis dejó de luchar contra sí mismo y dejó que sus instintos tomaran control, halando el cabello de su novio mientras empujaba cada vez más adentro.

Sacó su miembro de su boca y se puso de pie de nuevo. Volvió a besarlo mientras Louis bajaba sus manos para desabrochar su pantalón. Dieron varios pasos hasta quedar junto a la cama de Louis, donde por fin se deshizo del resto de la ropa de ambos.

Se lanzaron a la cama, Louis boca arriba besando a Harry, quien movía su cadera creando bastante fricción entre sus erecciones. Ambos eran un mar de gemidos, sabían perfectamente lo que le gustaba al otro. Louis estiró un brazo y del cajón de su mesa de noche sacó un condón y una botella con lubricante.

Harry le arrebató el condón y comenzó a colocárselo mientras Louis abría la botella. Colocó una buena cantidad en su miembro y Harry se posicionó justo arriba de él. Sin romper contacto visual, fue sentándose poco a poco hasta tener completamente a Louis dentro de él.

Louis podía sentir lo apretado que estaba Harry. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban bastante agitadas. Ambos habían tenido varias parejas sexuales durante los años, pero sabían que hacerlo juntos siempre era especial. Por fin, luego de bastante tiempo, Louis pudo gemir tranquilo sabiendo que no tenía que concentrarse para no decir el nombre Harry en medio del acto y ofender a su pareja.

Harry comenzó a moverse, los jadeos de Louis lo estaban volviendo loco, sentía que podría ahogarse en el placer -Hazz te mueves tan bien -Dijo Louis poniendo sus manos en el trasero de Harry, quien comenzó a moverse con más velocidad.

Louis ya estaba cerca del orgasmo cuando dio justo contra la próstata de su exnovio, ahora él también movía con fuerza su cadera procurando hacer gemir a Harry lo máximo posible. -Mierda Louis justo ahí -gimió poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Louis.

-Mierda Hazz voy a correrme

-Aaaah… yo… también -Harry era un desastre, llegó al orgasmo con un par de movimientos más, regándose sobre el abdomen de Louis, quien se corrió en seguida.

Harry se acostó al lado de Louis, le dio un beso que, para ambos se sintió especial, como si no fuera el último si no el primero. Por supuesto, ninguno de ese par de tontos lo mencionó.

Se quedaron dormidos poco después. Por la mañana, Harry se despertó antes que Louis. Se levantó, se vistió y estaba a punto de irse justo cuando Louis despertó.

-¿En serio Styles? -dijo riendo, por alguna razón no parecía nada molesto.

-Lo siento… solo… no quiero complicar las cosas -dijo a pesar de que se iba por razones muy diferentes. No podía creer que por un par de horas su corazón volvía a sentirse como el de un niño de 16 años. Que sentía que podría volver a lanzarse a los brazos de Louis así como si nada. Porque Louis también podría sentirse así ¿no? O por qué le dijo que se quedara, porque él lo había besado. Quizás esta era su oportunidad… pero no quería arriesgar todo el trabajo que había logrado estos últimos años tratando de superarlo.

-No tiene por qué complicarse. Además, ni siquiera has desayunado

-Ya pedí el viaje, lo siento -se disculpó encogiendo los hombros

-Está bien, te acompaño al lobby mientras llegan por ti -Se ofreció y ambos salieron del apartamento.

Entraron en el elevador sin decir mayor cosa, hasta que Louis decidió romper el silencio varios pisos más abajo.

-Muchas gracias por quedarte, creo que ha sido la mejor tarde que he pasado en años. Y no te preocupes, dije que sería la última vez así que no tenemos que complicar nada. Solo quiero darte las gracias Harry, me hiciste muy feliz.

Luchando contra todos sus instintos Harry solo soltó un “gracias por invitarme” antes de que ambos salieran del elevador. Louis sabía que Harry quería seguir adelante sin él, y ya había tenido más de lo que había podido pedir, así que aceptó su derrota y avanzó hacia la salida del edificio.

El auto de Harry ya estaba esperándolo así que se despidieron rápidamente. Harry podía sentir que su corazón quería salir de su pecho y gritarle que no se fuera, así que finalmente se rindió y justo antes de subir al auto le grito

-¡Louis! -el otro se dio media vuelta y regresó varios pasos, acercándose a Harry -tu tour va a Los Ángeles ¿verdad?

-Sí, en un mes maso menos creo -respondió confundido.

-Llámame cuando estés allá -dijo sonriente guiñando un ojo antes de entrar al vehículo e irse.


End file.
